The Color of Storms
by Yozuru
Summary: So I died and was reborn within the Naruto-verse. Cool right? Yes! It really is cool. Of course there IS some downsides. For example: The fact that I'm basically the product of high treason in process, and apparently I'm related to a certain War Hawk that we all know and "love"... but it's still all cool... right? Self-Insert Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Yoooooo, I am Yozuru. Guess what, it's summer vacation! Which means I'll have enough time to write this story. Even when school starts, I'll have the momentum to keep going. Anyway, this is an SI inspired by two other stories.

Iryo-nin Kasa (医療忍傘) by Vaengir and Dreaming of Sunshine by Silver Queen

They are both amazing, so please go read those stories if you haven't already. Anyway, let's get this story started! Enjoy~

"Talking."

 _"Thinking"_

 _Emphasis_

* * *

 **The Color of Storms**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Welp, I guess I'm dead. I say I guess because all I see is black right now. I remember pain and something that happened to me which could have lead me to death, but I'm not entirely sure that I'm dead. Maybe I'm just unconscious. At least… that's what I thought at the moment. All of a sudden, there was light and people and voices and rain and a lot more that I wasn't able to explain in detail. I couldn't open my eyes and that worried me… but just a bit, so I didn't make a sound. The voices were unclear to me at the time, so I had no idea what they were saying.

I wasn't able to remember much after that because I asleep most of the time. Eventually my senses got better and I was able to see and hear a lot more clearer. Even so, I couldn't understand what anyone was saying. The lady that had me most of the time and even the man, they both spoke what seemed like everything BUT English. More time passed and I realized that they were speaking Japanese. It wasn't easy to learn, but since I couldn't do anything for some reason, all there was to do was to learn the language. Because of that, I was able to pick it up fairly quickly. More time passed and _finally_ I realized that I was a baby again. You'd think that someone with a very perceptive seventeen year old mind would have found that out much earlier… but hey, I'm a baby again.

Once more, time passed and I was walking and probably talking more than i should be. I concluded that I was reborn in Japan and the people who were with me must have been my new parents. I was cool with that, I liked Japan. They made my favorite Anime, Naruto, something in which I grew up with. So I was thinking, "Yaaay Japan!". But then, Mom and me were sitting outside one day, watching my dad. It was a cloudy day, it was always cloudy and that was strange but I didn't think much of it. Dad did something that caught me be surprise.

Hand seals. Familiar hand seals. He ran through hand seals so quickly that I barely had time to see many of them. Then he finished with the bird seal.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" He than blew wind from his mouth. Not a small wind that you blow in order to put out birthday candles, no. A huge gust of wind that took out three trees in its path. My mom started clapping and I just sat there starring in shocking realization.

" _I know that… I… it was..."_ I couldn't even finish the thought. That was a jutsu, a _jutsu_. Like the jutsu from… I wasn't reborn in Japan of Earth. I'm in the elemental nations of Naruto-verse. Once I realized that, I was excited. I wasn't just excited that I'm in the Naruto-verse, but I was excited that I had no idea of what was going on. I mean, think about it. Just because you are born within this world, doesn't mean you'll automatically be born in Konoha or near the main characters like the Konoha 12. Hell, now that I think about it, I haven't asked any questions. Usually, I'm a quiet person, I'm an observer rather than a person that asks about everything. However, when it comes to things like this, lets just say the amount of questions I can come with can match the number of rain drops in a storm. I have to be careful though, at the moment I'm only three, almost four so if I ask too many questions, that would be a bit suspicious.

"Mom, what did father just do? I liked it." I asked my mother. Her name was Tsurui, and she was very nice, usually soft spoken. I've only seen her get upset once, and that was when some guy came to our house, but I don't remember much of it.

Tsurui smiled as she responded without looking down at me. "That's a chakra technique, or jutsu."

Even though I already know, I had to act like I was curious, so I continued. "A Jutsu uses Chakra? But that didn't look like chakra."

"Most people can change their chakra into different forms. The five basic forms are lightning, fire, water, wind, and earth. Your father just used Wind Style."

"Can I do that?"

"Maybe some day. Different people have different changes in nature. Your father's natural change in nature is wind. Mine is lightning. And sometimes, people can combine them into either one single nature, or combination attacks."

I was surprised that she was explaining so much. I mean, it's not in detail but its more than I thought a three year old would understand, but whatever. "You can make two natures into one?"

She nodded and held her hand up. "By combining my lightning style chakra nature with my water style chakra nature, I can create gale style." A ball of blue light appeared in the palm of her hand. And then it hit me. "This is my Kekkei Genkai, an ability that only members of the same clan can use. So you will most likely possess the same Kekkei Genkai since your father's clan doesn't have one."

There was only one country within the Elemental Nations that contained users of the Gale Style: Kaminari no Kuni or The Land of Lightning. But, if mom knows how to use that, does that mean that she was a shinobi? But we were in the forest instead of living in Kumogakure. "Mom, were you a shinobi?"

"Why, yes I was. How did you guess?"

At the time I was freaking out because most kids couldn't have guessed that. Actually most kids at that age couldn't make too many complete and proper sentences as I had. Then again I was almost four so I guessed it was alright. "Shinobi are the ones that use chakra more. You just used chakra."

Tsurui seemed slightly surprised by that statement. I guess she didn't think I was this perceptive. She opened her mouth to speak, but it was my father who had spoken this time. "Yes, your mother retired her shinobi career after having you, I am still one. Would you like to become a shinobi one day?"

In all honesty, I didn't interact with dad much so him speaking surprised me a bit. Since he was still a shinobi, it made sense that he was barely home. Then again, sometimes mom would leave me with dad when ever he is home, so maybe she still does a bit of work for Kumo.

"Yes, I do." I responded. My father smiled in response, but I saw a small glimpse of… regret maybe?

Afterwards he told me that he would start training me in taijutsu when I turned four and my mother agreed. My father continued training while I was left to my own thoughts. I had to start gathering information now that I know what world I'm in. Lets review: Tsurui is able to use the gale style kekkei genkai which means she is from the Land of Lightning. She was also a shinobi, thus meaning she was of Kumogakure's shinobi forces. Now that I'm actually paying attention to the weather, unlike before, we are most likely on the outskirts of Kumo since we were in the mountains and it was cloudy most of the time. And that's about it. Yes, my father is a shinobi and it would make sense that he would be a Kumo shinobi also… but something had me thinking. My mother mentioned my father's clan… From what I remember, there are only one or two notable clans in Kumo. Then again, those are only notable clans. This isn't just an anime anymore, for me it's actual life. Then again, I would have seen some type of clan crest in the house, and there are none.

Well, there is only one way to find out. Break my character and ask… at least, that's what I was going to do until something about dad caught my eye. While he was performing another wind style jutsu, his shirt, which covered his waist, was blown up a bit from the wind and tied around his waist was a hitai-ate. But not a hitai-ate from Kumo… what I saw was Konoha's leaf symbol. And guess what I was thinking.

" _YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHAT?! Hold on a second. Based on the technology that I've seen so far, I'm alive before the Naruto Manga ended. And since there is obviously Shinobi villages, I'm not in the warring clans era. Which means, there is still A LOT of military and economic tension between Kumogakure and Konohagakure. IN CONCLUSION, this right here. These two shouldn't be happening… these two shouldn't HAVE happened. I shouldn't have happened!"_

Welp, at least I know what changed in the time line. Two people met that shouldn't have and the result is me. On the other hand, this helps. My father's clan isn't of Kumo, but Konoha and I know a lot of clans in Konoha and who are in them… I was almost obsessed with Naruto in my past life. But I'd be lying if I said I remembered everything, since it's been nearly four years since I've watched or read anything about it. But I'm sure if I read some of the history later in this life, It'll jog my memory. If I'm really interested in something, I won't forget it very easily. Now, to find out what clan my father is from. His clothing had no sign of a clan crest. My appearance was no help since I took to my mother's side of the family. My messy dark green hair comes from my mom, and my magenta eyes are a rare trait that only my great grandmother had. And apparently, the small Ahoge on top of my head is new. I also have tanned skin, but not as dark as most from the Land of lightning.

I could look at my father's appearance and characteristics to try and find out. My father had dark brown hair and onyx eyes, so he isn't part of the Yamanaka clan. The Yamanaka mostly have light colored hair. Not the Uzumaki either, they have red hair with Naruto being the only exception. It can't be the Uchiha because mom said that his clan has no kekkei genkai. That also rules out the Hyuuga, and the fact the he used ninjutsu. It could be the Nara clan, but the Nara would have no reason to betray Konoha like this, and he didn't have the signature Nara laziness trait. Akimichi was out, and not because of his lack of weight but because of his tendency to not eat much. He has no ninja hound, and no matter what treachery their masters commit, a ninja hound would always stick with their master, so not Inuzuka. He has no bugs, and I don't have a hive of bugs in me… Thank god… Aburame out. I could be a Senju, depending on the exact time period I'm in… Then again a Senju wouldn't go near Kumo because of their conflicts with Konoha. The last major clan I can think of is the Sarutobi clan, they could be an option. There are maybe two or three other less mentioned clans in Konoha that I can't think of at the moment.

I continued trying to think about it on my own for the next three days until I just gave up. "Mom," I decided to just ask. I wasn't getting anywhere. "What clan is dad apart of?"

"Hm? You want to know what Mato's clan is? Well I guess it is a bit strange that I haven't told you yet." She said thoughtfully. At the moment she was making dinner, since after tonight, dad will leave again for about a few months. I was sitting at the table, learning to read again, this time in the Japanese language. "You," she started and I detected a slight dramatic pause. I guess to entertain me since I was still three. "are Zinan of the Shimura clan."

Shimura, huh? I recognize the name and it is from Konoha… but who do I know that is from the Shimu-… wait... Danzo Shimura.

" _You have GOT to be kidding me._ _"_

* * *

Author Note: And there you have it. Zinan Shimura. Heheh if he knew that he was just the product of a fanfiction writer, he'd cross the fourth wall and slap the crap out of me. Anywho, R&R please! I accept constructive criticism because I want to try and make this story better for people to enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

Yo it's Yozuru. I'm back! Thank you for the reviews and I got a lot more follows and favorites than I thought I was going to get, so that's a good thing.

Anyway, I was gonna save the major Author's Note for the end of the chapter. So, enjoy~

* * *

 **The Color of Storms**

 **Chapter 2: Complications**

Zinan Shimura… _Shimura_! Do you know that I disliked Danzo _very_ much in my previous life?! Like, at first I was cool with him. He had a mysterious personality, occasionally manipulating from the inside of the village. I was cool with that, because there was bound to be some type of corrupt politician or something. That was until I found out that he was the one to cause the hole Uchiha mess. Do you all _realize_ how much potential the Hidden Leaf would have had if Itachi and Sasuke remained within the village? In fact, one Uchiha that people tend to forget, Shisui Uchiha, would have been awesome if he was still alive. He was my favorite Uchiha. Man, I just can't believe I'm related to that guy… welp, there's nothing I can do by just ranting about it. Plus I still don't know the exact time period I'm in, for all I know, I could have been born in the Third Hokage's generation… or Minato Namikaze's generation.

That's what I thought, until August 18, a full month after my fourth birthday. Remember when I had said that the only time I've seen Tsurui upset was when a man came to our home? Well, that man was back, and he looked familiar. He was a tall man with dark eyes that had lines underneath them, his hair was black and he had a goatee. He was wearing a Kumo flak jacket, but it had shoulder pads so it must have been an older model. His head was all bandaged up and his Kumo hitai-ate covered his right eye.

I couldn't put my finger on it, but he was _really_ familiar to me. I was at the table reading, I've almost fully got the hang of the Japanese language at this point so now I can start reading actual books with important information.

"I will be leading the operation. It is an S-rank mission that me and you must complete within a set amount of time within enemy territory." The man seems to be giving my mother a run down of a mission. It was all formal but he gained a softer look to his expression afterwards. "Please, Tsurui. We need you in order for this to work. You were among the best Jounin that Kumo had."

My mom flashed my eyes over to me with consideration. I guess she'd gotten wiser about how perceptive I am. I thought she was going to send me to my room, but she responded there. "Look, I may be a Jounin, but I'm retired. I don't do that anymore, I _can't_ do that anymore. I've got Zinan right here sitting in front of you. I can't leave for an operation like that. And it's morally wrong!"

Morally wrong? Operation? What are they talking about. S-rank mission, huh?…

"Look, Tsurui, this is for Kumogakure no Sato. This is all for our home, all these morals that you're thinking of don't apply to this situation. I could do this myself, but the Raikage requires me to have a partner and you're the only one I trust. Besides, the target is only three, she'll be an easy target. The Byakugan Princess-"

Mom quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. It was a split second, but I caught her wary glance at me. She opened the door and began to push the man outside before closing it.

" _Nope."_ I thought as I hopped out of my chair and quietly went to the door. _"Too late for that, I'm curious."_ My parents kept their promise and started training me in taijutsu, chakra control and other things on more fourth birthday. They deemed me a natural at stealth and speed. I slowly pressed my ear against the door, suppressing my chakra completely and listened in.

"Zinan is extremely smart and perceptive at his age. If this mission is so sensitive, it is a bad idea to speak of it around him." I knew it, she was suspicious of me. At first I was kind of offended, who doesn't trust their own child? Then again… I'm me. I know a lot for my age since I was actually seventeen (or almost twenty one in this case), so I would be suspicious of me also.

"Oh really? I bet he'd be a great shinobi for Kumo in the future."

"In all honesty, with this operation in Konoha about to take place, I'm not sure if I trust Kumo with my son." She replied with a bit of venom. "Fine, I'll join you on your mission, but this will be the _last_ time I operate as a Kumo shinobi unless there is a dire emergency."

I heard the man give a grunt of Approval, and he said thank you. Since I knew their conversation was over, I swiftly went back to my chair at the table and began reading where I left off. The door opened, I heard a final goodbye and she walked in closing the door behind her.

I decided to ask just one small question to confirm what I thought was about to happen. If I was correct, then I'd know exactly what time I was born within this universe. "Mom. Are you going to be leaving soon?"

Yet again, there was a glance of suspicion. "Not soon sweetie. It'll be during the winter, but I'll be home for Christmas."

I nodded and returned to reading. That's it. That was it. Confirmed. I'm a year older than the Rookie Nine. I'm part of Team Gai's year. Byakugan Princess, Konoha, S-rank operation, morally wrong, three years old. I don't remember everyone's birthday, but I remember some of the seasons. Hinata's I knew was in the winter because the Hyuuga afair happened during the winter… on her birthday. That's exactly what they were talking about. My _mother_ is going to assist in kidnapping Hinata Hyuuga for her Byakugan…

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, starring up at the wooden ceiling. _"This. Is. Balls. My own mother is about to betray my father's trust and steal a three year old girl from his village simply for her eyes. What kind of messed up family am I in?"_ I sat there thinking about what I could possibly do to prevent this, to stop this mess. I don't know what my parent's lives were like in the anime/manga without me born, but just by being born… I think I just doomed Hinata.

* * *

The real thing that sucks is, no matter how much I thought about it. Four months of thought purely on how to save Hinata, and yet I could think of _nothing_. Christmas passed and my Christmas present was a scroll. What sucks is, my dad said I couldn't have It until I was a chunin so he gave it to a friend. Who that friend was? I have no idea. I did get one more Christmas present that surprised me and gave me a bit more hope on saving Hinata. Tsurui was taking me with her to Konoha. Apparently, they had to travel in plain sight, as if they mean no harm, obviously that's something everyone should do when entering an enemy village. So that man told my mom to bring me, a child, in order to symbolize innocence. At first she was reluctant and when she told my dad, he wasn't too keen on it either. In the end, she still took me with her.

Once we got there, we stayed in a hotel. My mom said to stay in the room while she was gone. It was December 27, no way in hell am I staying in here. I had to find Hinata, I had to try and lead her away to safety. I waited until my mom kissed my cheek goodbye and left. Ten minutes later, I got off my bed, walked out the room, out of the hotel and ran. I ran and ran and ran and ran until I realized…

" _Where the hell am I going?"_

I was lost already. Hm, I didn't really think this through. I don't know the layout of Konoha, I don't know where the Hyuuga compound even is. Ugh, all that running was for nothing… then again it is good for your buns and thighs. I looked around only seeing thousands of people around me and a few shops. Clothing stores, houses, caravans, I even saw the ramen shop that we all know and love. Part of me wanted to just forget it and have a ramen break, but I couldn't do that to Hinata. Ramen would have to wait.

" _Heh, I bet Naruto would have had a ramen break regardle- wait a second."_ I looked back over to Ichiraku's Ramen shop and slowly started walking toward it. He wouldn't, right? I mean, at this point in time, he's still only three… that means he still doesn't even have his own apartment yet. So.. he wouldn't. I walked into the shop and looked to my left. Sure enough, there was three year old naruto, stuffing himself as a nine year old Ayame laughed at him. Welp, there was only one thing to do now.

"Hi. My name is Zinan." I said to the little blond boy.

He'd stopped eating to respond. He had a surprised look, I guess it's because someone other than Teuchi, Ayame, and the Third Hokage was speaking to him. "H-hi. I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a slight awkward moment of silence. Even Ayame stopped laughing and watched with interest. I finally broke the silence and asked, "Do you know where the Hyuuga compound is?"

"H-Hyuuga?" Wait. Naruto is _three._ Get a hold of yourself, brain!

"Southwest area of the village, more towards the mountain." Ayame pitched in. Thank you nine year old Ayame!

I thanked them and bowed. "Seeya, friend." I left the shop at that. I said friend because.. well, come on you guys. Naruto needs some friends. I had to give him the idea that something as simple as a hello could get you friends. I ran southwest as Ayame told me to, slipping through the large crowds of people as quickly as I could. I wasn't sure when exactly the attack happened, I just know that it will happen.

What scares me the most is that this time my mom will be involved. What if we really do run into them… what would mom think? Would she carry out the mission? Well actually, I'd be worried about that guy she'll be with, what will he do? I'm not his son, he'd kill me if I got in the way… but mom wouldn't let him do that, right? Ugh! This is so frustrating! Why'd I have to get involved in this mess?! I mean, It's not like I felt the need to be near the main characters of the story, I just wanted to save Hinata. Not only that, but think about it, maybe this time no one will die and Neji's father, Hiazashi, will be okay. Other than that, I would have planted my behind in my home until I was able to become a shinobi of Kumogakure. How cool would that have been? But nooooo, I had to come to Konoha didn't I?

Alright, rant is over. I arrived at the Hyuuga compound (which I might add is freaking _huge_. If the Uchiha compound was basically a mini village inside a village, how bigger was it than the Hyuuga's?), now all I have to do is find Hinata. Wait, how am I supposed to do that? Just walk in and say, "Oh, hi. I'm from Kumo and have come to warn you that the heiress to your clan is about to be kidnapped." I can't just do that. Me having knowledge of that would prove that Kumo originally set up this plan, Konoha had no proof that Kumo was aware of this plan in Canon. I couldn't do that to Kumo, regardless of what I know, it's still my home… even though I technically live on the outskirts of it, but you get my point!

Think, Zinan! What can you do to find Hinata? If I were going to go through with a kidnapping, where would it occur? Then it hit me. The forest area on the other side of the compound, near Konoha's wall. That's where it happened! I think. It's the best I've got, so I'm going with it. I ran my still very little legs around the huge compound as fast as I could until I reached the forested area, then I slowed my pace and began walking. Trying to shallow my breathing as much as I can in order to stay quiet, I lightly walked along no certain path through the woods.

" _Now what?"_ I thought in panic. _"I'm here in the woods, but I don't know what to do next. Think think thin-"_ Before I could finish that last think which would have most likely given me an idea, I ran into someone and fell back onto the ground. At the some time, I heard a soft "oof" and another thump on the ground. "Well, the hurt." I stood back up, while I rubbed my buttock absent. I looked over to see exactly who I was looking for, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. Hinata Hyuuga, the Byakugan Princess and the heiress to the Hyuuga clan.

"Oow.." she said quietly under her breath. She looked up at me with curiosity, yet timidness in her eyes. As to not scare her, I slowly extended my hand out to her in order to help her off the ground. She shyly took it and stood up.

It appeared as if she didn't even know what to say, so I started. "Hi, my name is Zinan Shimura. What's your name?"

"H-Hi-Hinata.."

" _Wow, she a lot more shy than I thought she would be."_ I thought as I looked at her with a bit of surprise. No time to get distracted though, I had to hurry and think about what I should do next. "I didn't mean to bump into you, Hinata. I hope you are not hurt." Shook her head in denial and I sighed gladly. Now, we need to get out of these woods before- Nevermind.

I heard a weird sound. The sound of something cutting through the air. I recognized it from watching dad train. A shuriken embedded itself into the trunk of the tree right next to us. I looked over to it in horror/panic, and I could see that so did Hinata. I quickly pushed Hinata behind me and stretched out my arms in a means of protection. I don't know what I thought I could do, and I don't know what Hinata thought I could do, but she gladly accepted it and tried her best to hide behind me.

"Hmph. A little runt is with her, I expected her to be alone." A mans voice rang out around us until two figures seemed to appear out of no where, obviously using the Body Flicker technique. "This complicates things, but it's still no real problem." The other figure he looked like a woman, who I knew was Tsurui nodded as they began walking towards us.

Both me and Hinata hair dark hair, hers being dark blue and mine being dark green. My head was tilted down and my hair, appearing black in the night, hid my face a bit which is most likely why mom hadn't noticed me yet. They were getting closer, each step I heard them take made my heart beat faster, and I could practically hear Hinata shivering in fear. There was nothing I could do, nothing I knew how to do in order to protect Hinata without causing too much of a scene. So there was only one option left… cause a scene.

I slowly lifted my head up more to face Tsurui and her partner, and immediately I saw her, my mom stop in her tracks. My Magenta eyes that she knew so well gave her automatic recognition as to who I am. The man stopped too and looked back at her, wondering what the problem was.

"Tsurui?" He asked in curiosity.

"Back… off." I don't think I sounded very intimidating, but at least I tried. I'd do everything I can in order to stop Hinata's death.

"Tsurui, what's wrong?"

"Zinan." I head my name called by her softly. The man looked as confused as ever, until realization struck him. I guess he remembered my name after all. "What… what are you doing here? I thought I told you to-"

I couldn't let her finish. "You were planning to take her. Just for some special power that she has? That's so… mean!" I wasn't going to layout their entire detailed plan. A mere child couldn't perceive that much based off of limited information.

The man grunted in both annoyance, surprise and approval. "Hmph, it seems you were right about your kid after all. He guessed the gist of our plan from such a miniscule amount of information he heard. This one is truly a genius." Or that's what he thought I was.

It is true that in my past life, I was a listener, a watcher, and a thinker. Sometimes an over thinker. I probably could have guessed that something bad was going to happen in Konoha when we came even without the foreknowledge. But I couldn't have guessed with such accuracy that I have now.

"Alright kid. Kudos to you for figuring this out. Now stop playing around and get out of the way." He took out a kunai with his right hand, preparing to get a bit physical with me. Tsurui turned to him with alarm, still too shocked at my appearance to even respond or do anything. I continued to stand my ground, and even slipped into a basic taijutsu stance. I have no idea why, I'd get one-hit KO'ed if I tried to fight him. I guess it was just the adrenaline. A frown appeared on the man's face, "You asked for it, kid." He raced toward me with surprising speed, I'm pretty sure it wasn't the fastest that he could go, but I could still barely keep up with him.

I heard my mom yell, "Wait!" as she finally snapped out of her shock, but a little too late to do anything.

" _Welp. This is it. This is how it ends…. Again." I thought, strangely calm, and closed my eyes._ At least that's what I thought until the Man abruptly stopped and quickly dodged an incoming palm strike from his left side which was aiming for his head. The palm stopped, but a strong gust of wind continued to blast from it, taking out a few poor trees its path. I reopened my eyes and looked over to the destroyed trees, then back to the figure in front of me and Hinata. It was none other than the current Hyuuga clan head and Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuuga. He relaxed his stance after performing the Jyuuken: Air Palm technique. Never in my current four years of life have I ever been so happy to see him… since I've never seen him before now.

"Hmph. I missed." Now, his Byakugan was active. "Do you mind explaining what you were doing attacking this boy and my daughter, Kumo-nin?" His voice was laced with venom and anger. Hell, I'd be angry too if I saw a shinobi from a village who was supposed to be making peace, trying to attack my child.

The Kumo man slowly stepped back to where Tsurui was, his face wearing a highly annoyed expression. That blow could have possibly killed him if he hadn't dodged in time. "You konoha shinobi are getting on my nerves. Sorry Hyuuga, but we'll be taking your daughter's Byakugan, and now that you have arrived, I can call for reinforcements." Tsurui looked at him in surprise, but she had a strange look in her eye. It seems as if she didn't know that reinforcements were even an option in a covert operation such as this one.

Hiashi on the other hand slipped back into a Jyuuken stance. If I remember correctly, it looked like he was preparing to use the Heavenly Rotation technique. The Kumo ma- actually, you know what. I'm tired of saying, the kumo man, the man, etc. I started to think of him as Joe. Yea that's right, Joe. Joe began to run through a series of hand seals in order to cast what seemed like a Lightning style jutsu. But, it seems that yet another surprise saved our lives.. and possibly prevented an all out war within Konoha. "Lightning Style: Lightning Signal Fla- ack!" Ol' Joe didn't get to finish as I saw what looked like laser blade?.. Pierce right through ol' Joe's chest. Not forgetting that three year old Hinata was still her, I turned around and covered her eyes so she wouldn't see what was happening, but I continued to look on. I looked closer at what pierced Joe and saw that, inside that laser was a hand, Tsurui's hand.

"Gale Style: Laser Blade." She murmured quietly under her breath.

Joe looked back at her with surprise on her face, coughing up blood. "W-why… would you-"

"Because you attacked my child. And I'm not allowing you to start a full on battle within my Husband's village, endangering innocent lives such as my son's and that little girl's." Her face was written with not only anger, but regret and sadness. She then ruthlessly withdrew her hand from Joe's chest. "I should have never followed through with this operation." Joe dropped to the ground like paperweight as she finished, dead.

Hiashi looked a bit confused, but stayed on guard. "What's going on, here?"

"I'm sorry, Lord Hyuuga. We originally plotted to kidnap your daughter in order to gain her Byakugan, using the current peace treaty as a cover. I did not want to assist in this operation at first, but I felt that I had a duty to my village." Now, she was calm. Mom had returned to her calm and caring state. It was a good choice on her to remain where she stood instead of beginning to walk towards me.

Hiashi seemed to be considering the possibility of her telling the truth. Most would have automatically denied the entire thing out of rage, luckily Hyuuga were known to keep cool, calm, and level heads even under extreme situations. "Let's say that I believe your story. What made you change your mind about your decision to the point where you've stricken your comrade dead?"

This time, Tsurui smiled and turned her gaze to me. "That one right there, Lord Hyuuga. Protecting your daughter." Hiashi's eyes widened slightly as he turned to me and Hinata. Once Joe was dead (and had stopped gushing blood) I uncovered Hinata's eyes. "He's my son. I brought him here with me, he's very observant and perceptive. Apparently he was able to figure out our plans and came to try and save your daughter. Seeing him here brought me back to my senses. No child, especially little Hinata-sama, deserves this fate."

I don't know If it was just me, but it looked like something had struck a cord somewhere in Hiashi after that last part. He fully turned to me and began to kneel down to my eye level, my mom finally coming closer as it seemed like Hiashi didn't deem her a potential threat anymore.

"You.. found out about this on your own, and tried to save my daughter? Knowing that you possibly could have been killed?" He asked.

I nodded my head yes. "I hate it when I know some one is going to be hurt. I can't just sit there and let it happen.."

A smile, to my surprised, crept onto his face as he chuckled a bit and (once again to my surprise) ruffled my already naturally messy hair. Was this really _thee_ Hiashi Hyuuga? Stone cold head of the Hyuuga clan who nearly denounced his own daughter simply because she wasn't skilled within the field of Jyuuken? Or was this universe just yanking my noodle…. Who still says yanking my noodle?..

"I owe you, little one. And you too." He said, directed to Tsurui. "Now come, if Kumo knows about this, they'll suspect something and find your friend right there. We must discuss our next course of action." He was right. I just changed something. Hiashi didn't kill ol' Joe over there, Mom did. Now what will happen? Hiashi reached over me and picked up Hinata into his arms. My mom did the same with me, and we rushed from the seen, following Hiashi.

* * *

It hadn't taken long, we only headed to a private room within the Hyuuga compound which wasn't far at all. After we were settled and made sure that no one followed us, Hiashi closed the door and sat down. The room was formal, kind of dull. Dull green wall paper, a square room, a coffee table in the middle with a few pillow futons to kneel on. You know, regular old formal room.

"First, what are your names since you both seem to already know us. Also distinctly remember you calling Konoha, your Husband's village." That's right, Hiashi didn't know we existed before tonight, while we (or at least I) knew all about them.

"My name is Tsurui. Me and my husband, Mato Shimura, wed in secret five years ago. We then had Zinan here." I nodded a hello instead of actually saying it, I didn't want to interrupt my mom, but Hiashi did it anyway.

"Wait a moment. _You_ are Mato's wife and child?"

"Yes I am, you sound as if you knew he had a wife and child in the first place."

"I did not know for sure, but I guessed that he had some type of family other than just the Shimura clan. On normal circumstances, I would call this treason. But at the moment, it does not matter. What is truly important is what our next move is." That's what I was thinking too. Introductions are nice and everything, but it irks me that we have such long introductions or side conversations when we, oh I don't know, just killed a fellow Kumo ninja during a scandal to try and kidnap the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"Don't worry, I accepted my fate the moment I killed Mezuri." _FINALLY_ that guy's proper name!… Jeez I thought- wait. _Wut_.

Hiashi detected the same malfunction within that sentence. "What do you mean by, your fate?"

"Once Kumo finds Mezuri's dead body, they'll want the head of whoever killed him. He was the Head Ninja of Kumo."

Oh… I thought we had avoided that. I guess not.

"The first clan they'll think to blame is the Hyuuga clan since it took place near your compound." She continued. "But once they look at the fatal wound I gave him, they will know that a Hyuuga couldn't have done this."

I could figure out the rest on my own, and I'm pretty sure Hiashi could too. Hinata, not understanding more than 50% of it, began dozing off to sleep. Tsurui was the only other person with Mezuri, Tsurui is the only one in the village at the time that knew about the operation who could put a burning, vaporized hole in someone's chest with a _laser_. She won't be able to avoid getting caught, which means…

"I will turn myself in so that the Peace treaty can continue to be ratified and war will not once again break out between our villages. And yes I know that.." Her arms sneaked around me and pulled me into a hug. "The punishment for this will be death, supervised by not only Kumo, but Konoha also."

Shit. I'm about to lose my second mother. And yet, I wasn't going to cry. Half of me was grateful because I knew how to hold back my feelings without ever letting lose, without ever giving a hint of what I'm feeling. I didn't like to drag others into a gloomy mood because of my problems, so I always held it in. I didn't like to cry, I didn't want to cry, so I couldn't cry. But I at least allowed sully expression to appear on my face.

"I apologize. But, what will happen to your son. I know Mato very well, and no matter what the situation, he will claim Zinan once this all comes to light. After he does that, Konoha will charge him for treason during war, sending him to life in prison. He will be left to the Shimura clan, and at the moment, they maybe held high within the village along side the Sarutobi clan, but they are not very stable. Just as the Uchiha are starting to have problems once more. It won't be much of a good environment for him to grow in." Yooooooo. Did Hiashi just pull that, "This child must have a proper growing environment" card?! I have to ask this again. Is _THIS_ Hiashi Hyuuga?! This guy must really have a soft spot for children.

Back to the point though. Once again, he was right. Mom's going to be executed, dead's going to be put away for life. I'm going to be stuck with an unstable Shimura clan, not to mention… Danzo. UGH! This life just turned to complete crap.

"I'm aware. But, this is just something that will need to happen." Tsurui spoke with distress in her voice.

" _Yep, sorry me. This is the Naruto-verse. Tragedy was bound to happen to me at some point."_ My thoughts were correct, and there will only be more tragedy after this as I grow up. This is my new life, now I have to suck it up and own it. Then, this happened.

"Zinan, sweetie." I looked up to my mom with curiosity. "With Hiashi-sama's permission, can you wake Hinata and escort her to her room? I want to speak with Hiashi-sama alone for a bit. Once we are done, I'll come to get you." That's odd. I looked over to Hiashi and he nodded in approval.

So I did as she said, but before I could do anything, she embraced me tightly and kissed my forehead, whispering "I love you." into my ear. I returned the embrace which seemed like an eternity, but in this case, eternity had to end and we let go of each other. I woke Hinata and we left to go to her room. What they were going to speak about, I had no idea. But I didn't have the energy to eavesdrop at the moment. In all honesty, I was tired. So Hinata lead us both to her room through many, many, many, many, many confusing doors and hallways until we finally reached her room. She got an extra blanket for me and gave it to me then climbed into her bed. I followed her on that note, lying on the ground with the blanket covering me. It was wooden floor, but I didn't mind. She was still three and probably didn't know how to make a Futon yet.

Right before I drifted of to sleep, I heard a soft, "Thank you" from Hinata. I guess she didn't want to suffer from the embarrassment of me responding a, "You're welcome" or "It was nothing". And to be honest, I was glad. I just wanted sleep.

* * *

A few hours later, I was awaken by Hiashi. Hinata was still asleep. He gave me one of the Hyuuga clan's Yukatas then told me that food was awaiting me down stairs and that I should eat to get as much energy as I could. I did as he said and followed him to another room that I assumed was the dining room. I ate whatever they served me without a word and wasted none of it out of polite manors. I was still sleepy so I wasn't really aware of my surroundings. It wasn't until I looked to my left after I was done eating did I see a familiar face. He had white eyes, long brown hair that was not yet tied at the end, and he was wearing a traditional robe. It was four year old Neji Hyuuga. I had completely forgot about him. I also forgot that we were the same age for a slight second. He turned his head to look at me with a slightly blank yet curious expression.

Well. Now or never. "Hi. I'm Zinan." I said to him abruptly.

He didn't waver however and just responded politely. "My name is Neji. It's nice to meet you." Awww, back when Neji wasn't a stuck up fate driven prick. If I made friends with him now, I wouldn't be on the receiving end of his jacked fate phase in the future.

But I guess that could come later as Hiashi walked back in and told me that we had to leave. I stood and said bye to Neji, calling him "friend" just as I did with Naruto. He was slightly shocked but quickly regained his composure and simply said goodbye back.

Once we stepped outside, the sun hit my skin and I was finally fully awake. Though.. that wouldn't last long. I'm a weird person, I'm more active during the night time, while the sun tends to feel as if it's draining me and makes me feel tired. But I'm pretty sure that's just a mental thing. Although, it did make me realize something _very_ important. The sun was in the wrong place. It was supposed to be in the east… but instead, the sun just made it into the west.

It was past noon.

I guess Hiashi saw that I had caught on to what time it actually was since he spoke. "Now that you are fully aware. I'll fill you in on what happened as you slept. I'll start off with this." He made a noticeable pause, in order for me to brace myself but I didn't really need to. We continued walking through the streets eventually getting to where a lot of people were. Already hustling and bustling. Hiashi began to speak again in a tone the only I could hear. "Your mother decided that she didn't wish to have you see her once more. At exactly 5am this morning, they found Mezuri's body and, as she said, Kumo blaimed the Hyuuga clan. Before it could escalate, Tsurui turned herself in and confessed to what she had done andKumo's operation. Though, instead of admitting that it was Kumo's plan, she claimed that it was a lone mission in order to keep the peace between Kumo and Konoha. Your father then arrived and they revealed that they were married and told Hokage-sama and Raikage-sama that they indeed had you. I filled them in on the part that you attempted to save Hinata on your own when you figured out their plans. After all was brought to light, as I said, your father was placed in prison for treason. Your mother… she was Executed at 11am."

There it was. I felt it, I knew it was coming. Last night's hug and kiss was the last from Tsurui. From my mom. I could almost hear the pain creeping into my heart right now, and I was trying very hard not to make a grim face. Hiashi noticed and placed a hand on my head. In order to keep myself from leaking some tears, I decided to continue the conversation.

"So.. now that all is said and done.. I guess we're going to see what will happen to me?" I choked a bit, but that was expected. At least I'm able to get through this without breaking down and crying.

"Exactly. As I said, Danzo Shimura of the Shimura clan, one of the Hokage's head advisors, immediately tried to claim you so you could stay in Konoha. But Kumo wasn't very accepting of the idea. Not because they wanted you as a person, or at least I would say. But, they knew that since you are the child of Tsurui, you possess the Storm Release, or Gale Style, kekkei genkai. That kekkei genkai has stemmed through two or three families in Kumo already, so they weren't very keen on letting it stem to Konoha's Shimura clan also. That is what we must settle." He said. I was a bit surprised that he was speaking to me as if I was already an adult or teenager. After all, I am still four. But I guess he is smart enough to realize that I'm a lot smarter than my age.

"I understand." I responded.

We turned the corner onto Konoha's main street and strolled directly to the Hokage Mansion. Calling it mansion didn't feel very appropriate to me. I guess it's different in this world or time, but back in my universe, Mansion was the title given to a highly luxurious structure for people to live in. Oh well, details details. When we arrived at the front desk, the lady behind the counter smiled and told us that LordHokage and Lord Raikage were waiting for us in the Hokage's office. So we made the journey up many steps until we got to the uppermost level before the roof of the building. A small walk down the red carpeted hallway and we stopped directly in front of the only door on this floor.

Hiashi looked down at me with… gentle eyes. I'm really going to have to get used to this side of him. Maybe it's because I'm so young. When I get older, I'm sure he'll go back to being that overly formal, cold Hyuuga that I know… hopefully.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

I internally stopped sulking for my parents' fate and got serious. "Yes."

The Hyuuga head knocked twice on the door to the Hokage's office, and after about two of _the_ longest seconds of my life, we heard rough yet at the same time soft voice say, "Come in." Hiashi opened the door and we walked in, closing the door behind us. I was slightly overwhelmed by the people that were inside the room. The room always seemed a bit small to me in the Manga and Anime. Now that I'm actually here, it seemed huge… or was it just my small size.

Anyway, I didn't know that I'd land myself right into the middle of a lot of powerful and important people. Of course, there was the Sandaime Hokage himself, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was on the right side of the room with a few others. A tall man with dark hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail was there, the scares on his face and his lazy composure screamed Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan and Shikamaru's father. Another man with long blond hair, also tied in a ponytail was next to Shikako, Inoichi Yamanaka. Then there was an ANBU member with a dog mask which also screamed to me as Kakashi Hatake and another. Fugaku Uchiha was also here, I guess Hiruzen really did honor the Uchiha's place in these type of affairs. Finally there were the elders, I never remembered their names, except for one, who turned their head to me. Danzo Shimura, I shivered at his gaze.

On the other side of the room was A of course, the Yondaime Raikage. With him was, to my genuine surprise, Killer Bee, the Eight Tailed Giant Ox jinchuuriki. I guess A didn't trust Bee staying in the village without his supervision. Knowing Bee, he'd run out of the Land of Lightning trying to find inspiration for his raps. Also with him, which made me excited to the _max_ , was a younger yet still laid back Darui. He looked to be 13 or 14 at this point in time, accompanied by Cee who was around the same age as Darui. There were two more men that I didn't recognize, I'm assuming they were A's bodyguards. One man had white hair with dark eyes, while the other had brown hair with brown eyes.

Including Hiashi next to me, there were _definitely_ a lot of important people in here. In all honesty, I was highly intimidated.

"I assume that you've already filled the boy in to the best of your ablility, Hiashi." The Hokage asked.

Hiashi nodded in return. "Yes, Lord Hokage. The boy is very smart for his age, he understands more than we think him to."

"I see. Well then, let this meeting officially begin." He turned his head to me and then to A. "I understand, Raikage-sama, that he possess a kekkei genkai of Kumogakure, but he also rightfully belongs to the Shimura clan. We believe that it would be best for the boy to grow up with what remaining family he has."

"I disagree Hokage-sama." A's voice was all around ruff and full of power. He didn't sound like he would back down to his wishes anytime soon. "The Storm Release kekkei genkai is one of Kumo's most prized kekkei genkai. We can't simply let it spread into other countries, and because of that factor, he rightfully belongs to us. Not to mention that Kumo is the only place where he can truly hone his skills."

"The boy has just lost his mother, and his father is in prison for life and allowed limited visits. He has no family left besides his clan. He must have that environment to live and grow in."

"And he must learn to use his kekkei genkai so that he may efficiently protect it and its secrets, whether the boy becames a shinobi or not."

In my opinion, there were sparks flying and flares drifting throughout the room from how intense the air around us was. Neither Kage were backing down any time soon. Both of them were unconsciously letting their chakra flare in order to get that point across to each other. The Hokage or Raikage's chakra alone can be tough to withstand, but both of them together was too much. I wasn't a sensory type, but I could definitely sense how dense the air got. It became hard for me to breath as I started gasping a bit, and gravity itself seemed to betray me as I dropped to my hands and knees desperately trying to regain the oxygen that I needed to live.

"Zinan!" Hiashi's voice rang out in alarm as he witnessed my collapse.

"Yo, bro, ya need to calm down! Or else, you'll see droppin' from everyone around!" Bee's nonsense rapping was next to ring in my ear. The air and gravity seemed to lighten up a bit after that.

Darui then rushed to my side, kneeling on one knee to try and help. "Raikage-sama, Hokage-sama. Please calm down. Such power is too much for Zinan to take."

And with that final push, the air and gravity, for me, returned to normal. I could breath and think coherently again. Darui and Hiashi helped me stand to my feet as both Kage gave a small apology to me. Then Danzo stepped up and I was tempted to fake another collapse just to keep him from talking.

"I believe as an Elder of the Shinobi Council and the Shimura clan, that we may be able to strike a deal. You wish for the boy to hone his Storm Release skills. So why not leave him under my tutelage, and if you wish, another Storm Release user of yours. With my ROOT program, I'm sure that not only with this strength the bonds between our villages, but I assure you that Zinan will be well trained and under my strict watch."

Wait. WHAT?! NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! And the Raikage actually looked like he considered that for a slight second. It's time for me to end this argument. I don't want another chakra situation, and I definitely don't want to give Danzo another go at trying to bend things to his way.

I coughed to get there attention as I tried to stand upright in order to speak. I think I had a slight panic gesture, or I must have coughed too fast after Danzo's statement, because I could see that Shikaku Nara caught my drift of me disliking the very essence of Danzo's idea.

Shikaku cleared his throat to speak. "Now, I know that this is about rightful kekkei genkai, and right clan custody. But I'd like to make a suggestion of listening to what him, Zinan, wants. That shouldn't be too hard since this is technically and truly about him." He turned his head to me with a soft smile. I silently thanked him for that. "Isn't that right?"

I eagerly nodded my head, and detected a glimpse of disappointment with Danzo. "W-well.." Crap, I didn't think of what to say. Looks like I'll just have to wing it, hopefully it'll actually be a good idea. "I'd like to stay involved with both Kumo, and Konoha somehow.. I mean, I grew up on the outskirts of Kumo and I've still never been there. My mom has and she loved it. But now that I'm in Konoha, not only is the rest of my clan here, but despite all that has happened.. Including Lord Hiashi, I've made a total of four friends already. I don't want to leave both the rest of my family and them."

Hiashi fixed his gaze upon me at the statement that I made about him. It was true, he just grew on me."So, what is it that you think we should do, Zinan."

Welp, this was the only Idea I've got. "I know from my parents that Kumo and Konoha have had problems for a long time. So my wish is to be that person that strengthens the bond between the two villages." Everyone shifted their eyes to me this time. I was about to say something that would most likely earn me a spot in the nut house. "I want to be a Shinobi. I'll live here until I become a shinobi. I'll remain here as a shinobi of both villages. But in respect to my mom, I want to wear Kumo's hitai-ate when I make Genin. And for training, I'll make occasional trips to Kumo to train."

"That is.." the Hokage started, a bit surprised, shocked and maybe a lot more, just as the others in the room were. "A bit of a stretch. Though, the idea of you being the border, the connection of Konoha and Kumo is a lot of responsibility for you, it is a good idea. I also respect the fact that you wish to be a Konoha shinobi donning the Kumo hitai-ate. But, you'd need a set schedule for your trips to Kumo. And the Raikage must agr-"

"I'll handle that." A said which made his own bodyguards gasp. A _agreed_ to a plan like _that_. I was surprised that it was even considered. This was crazy. But, it was the only thing I could think of that would compensate for myself and both villages. "Darui. You were promoted to Chunin do to your advanced skill for your young age two years ago. The average person makes Genin at twelve or thirteen, which for him is in about seven or eight years. You have that long to train, get stronger and wise, and become a Jounin. Once the boy is ready, I'm appointing you to be in charge of Zinan Shimura's training. He will be your apprentice do to your skill in the Storm Release kekkei genkai. Is that understood?"

Darui straightened at A's command and replied with a "Yes, Sir."

The Yondaime Raikage then looked at me directly in my eyes. "Boy. The only reason I am agreeing to this is because I knew your mother personally. I even have one debt that I owe her. So know this, and listen well. You are taking up the position of a mediator and ambassador of Kumo and Konoha. You will be my village's and Lord Hokage's village's soul bond. You will bare the responsibility of keeping our respective villages secrets separate from each other. You are the one and only factor that can keep us from, or induce us into war. _Is. This. Clear._ "

A was inches away from my face at this point. What have I gotten myself _into._ I just made my new life a lot more complicated than it really needed to be. Either way, I was going to take up the responsibility, so I nodded yes with Confidence.

"Good." He approved. "This meeting is over, I have a headache. Everyone pack your things, we're going home at 0300." He received an in sync "Yes, Sir" as they all bowed to the Hokage, who bowed in return, and made there way out the office.

"See ya in eight years, kid. Be careful." Darui said on his way out as he ruffled my head.

I let out a sigh. I needed to go back to sleep. Sadly I couldn't. I had to deal with the next problem, the Shimura clan and moving there. It wasn't going to be hard since I had no important belongings back in me and Tsurui's mountain house.

No, the only thing that bothered me. Danzo.

* * *

And here. Alright, I know I just made this very complicated for Zinan, thus the chapter name. Oh well, life~

Anyway, should I use traditional Japanese Honorifics? Or no? And instead of saying Lightning style or fire style, should I say lightning release instead? I can't decide.

Anyway, thanks for reading, I'm sorry for making this so complicated so fast XD. R&R and all that please~


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooooooooooooooo I'm back! And... guess what? A considerably boring chapter! *dodges brick* Yah so, here is why I haven't updated since a century ago. Apparently my life is a LOT more busy during the summer since I am a rising high school senior. And apparently I have more time during school to write this... now isn't that ironic. Thus, because of this, I was planning to do a set updating schedule but obviously that's not going to happen. I can't even do estimates right now, but I promise you that I'll so my best. Since I haven't updated in about half a life time, and this chapter is pretty boring, I'll try as hard as I can to bring you the next chapter in a week and if not, less than two weeks.

Other than that, I'm going to warn you guys that these chapters may feel rushed. Why? Because once again, I am still a novice writer and I am leading up to a time skip to when Zinan graduates the Shinobi Academy. That may not be for another chapter or three, but after that It MIGHT start becoming a bit less rushed... MIGHT. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

 **The Color of Storms**

 **Chapter 3: Village Life**

So. In about eight years, I'll be a shinobi, but not just a Konoha Shinobi but also a Kumo Shinobi at the same time… I wonder if that's ever happened before. Think about it, a shinobi swearing their loyalty to two Ninja villages, and that means two elemental countries. I have to keep any secrets between the two villages to myself, and if I don't… well, things turn bad. Let's just say that I have the power to start a war in less than two seconds. But I won't do that, I don't like war. Too much death and killing and whatnot, it's not my style.

Anyway, after that meeting… I needed to go to the bathroom. Then after that, I was called back into the Hokage's office. Joy. When I got back the room was near empty compared to before. There was only the Hokage, Hiashi, Danzo, and Fugaku. The elders I guess went off to attend their business, along with Shikaku and Inoichi. Kakashi probably disappeared, ANBU style. Why was Fugaku still here though? Actually, why was he there in the first place? I mean, I know I said that the Hokage was making sure that the Uchiha had _some_ higher political power, but what exactly was he _still_ doing there?

The Hokage cleared his throat to signal that the next part of this meeting was beginning. "Now that the situation with Kumo has been mostly covered, It's now time to decide what to do with you in the village, Zinan."

What? I thought I was… oh wait, what did I think I was going to do? I didn't think that far. Who am I staying with? When am I going to enter the Shinobi Academy? Do I have to be put in the system?

"Hiashi has volunteered to take you into his own home, while Fugaku has also volunteered. The problem is, you are of the Shimura clan. Thus, under normal circumstances you'd be required to live as a residence of the Shimura clan." Crap, I don't want to go there. "However," wait, there's a however? You have no idea how much hope is in me right now. "Since Kumo wants to ensure that you learn to use your skills efficiently, you must stay with the clan that suits your potential best."

Ooh, that made sense I guess.

Hiashi stepped up first. "The Hyuuga clan can offer him tutelage in the Juuken arts. He does not possess the Byakugan, but the added skills of the Juuken to basic taijutsu can benefit him."

Next was Fugaku. "The Uchiha clan can help improve his chakra control while at the same time adding our taijutsu into the mix."

Finaly Danzo. "Our clan, although small and not very proficient in taijutsu, can begin teaching him Lightning release. We regretfully have no Water release users."

Crap. Those were all good offers, I can't decide. The I most likely wont use the Juuken as my main taijutsu style of course, but combining it and the Uchiha Taijutsu style would be awesome… a lot of work but awesome. And the Lightning release offer… I've always loved lightning in all honesty. In my past life, any time there was a storm and lightning flashed, I'd start laughing my butt off while everyone else started freaking out.

Anyway, they were all good. So I was going to choose all, and to be honest, I just want to go back to sleep as soon as possible. "Why not all? And since the Shimura clan is my clan, I'll stay there."

They all turned to me with looks made it seem like I had just suggested we blow up the country.

"What?...You could just say no."

Hiashi's expression softened a bit and he sighed. "I guess I can deal with that."

Danzo nodded in agreement. I guess as long as I was with the Shimura clan, he could deal.

Fugaku on the other hand, did not agree. He kept his stone face. "I apologize, but I must decline. I do not wish to share my clan's taijutsu and techniques with another through a boy. Excuse me." He bowed and walked out of the room.

Well screw him too. I was a bit sad though, I was actually looking forward to it. Maybe I could learn it some other time, if I can get him to soften up… wait a moment.

Uchiha. Clan. Downfall. Crap I forgot about that! What am I going to do? Do I interfere, or do I just let it happen? I mean, the clan had it coming to them, I agree that nothing could have prevented it. But not all of its members were under the Curse of the Uchiha. Yes, I remember it after so many years. In my previous life, I had very good memory. The problem was that, I can't remember something off the top of my head. I'll remember almost everything if I was reminded of something, or if the situation with the memory really called for it. Other than that, my memory is pretty solid… except for names. I'm total crap with remembering new names.

If I remember correctly, the incident happened around when sasuke was seven or eight. So I've got about four to five years to think about. Something tells me those four to five years are going to pass like the four months I had to think about a plan to save Hinata… oh boy.

"Well then." Lord Hokage said, knocking me out of my thoughts very quickly. "If you are both okay with his suggestion, then I approve. Please devise a training schedule between his Taijustu training and ninjutsu training. Ninjutsu, however, I expect that he not begin that until he enters the academy."

Danzo nodded and Hiashi did the same. The meeting was adjourned and Lord Hokage dismissed us. Hiashi patted my head and told me that I'd begin training in three days before leaving me with Danzo.

"Come, child. I'll escort you to the clan compound." Danzo told me as he began walking off with his cane. I, to my disdain, followed him. Jeez, I didn't even like the air around this guy. It was too mysterious, too secretive, too… motive driven. I didn't say anything for the entire time that we walked to the Shimura clan compound. Even though we were an averagely well known clan, we were a small clan, yet for some reason the compound was huge. Not Uchiha, Senju, or even Hyuuga compound huge, but it was pretty big. It looked sort of… ancient Japanese castle-like, except that it's entirely wood instead of wood and stone. The compound (that I will now simply call the Shimura Castle) looked like it was literally a big perfect square in area. Of course, with every castle, there are walls and these walls were about five stories high. Although, it seems like the "walls" were the actual buildings where the rooms were. I thought that was pretty cool, the walls _are_ the compound. That means the rooms only went up to four stories. Once we walked into the castle through the sliding doors, Danzo began leading me to the stairs that were closest to the doors. We climbed many flights until we reached the fourth floor. After taking a left from exiting the stairway, and walking down a very short hallway, we came to a stop at one of the only four doors on this level.

"This is the east wall of the compound. The fourth floor of this wall only contains these three rooms, all of them of equal size except for the center room directly in front of the staircase. The fourth door is the bathroom. The two larger rooms have one bedroom a living room, and two balconies, one that oversees the courtyard garden and one that oversees the rest of the village. The center room has the same qualities, except for the balcony that overlooks the courtyard garden. Make yourself at home." With that, he turned to leave. I guess he wasn't for conversation. Neither was he used to taking care of someone my age.. I mean, I'm four. What do I do now? I go in there and do what? I guess I can get the sleep I need now, but I just expected more.

As soon as he disappeared into the staircase, I slid open the door to my room and closed it back. Everything was just as he said, and still clean as a bonus. It didn't look like many used the upper floors of the east wall. Well, now all I have to worry about is adjusting. Now that I think about it, I went from living with my mother and father on the outskirts of Kumogakure to living with the Shimura clan in Konohagakure with one of my parents dead and the other imprisoned for life. All of this happened in less than two weeks… it's a lot to take in actually. But if I start to think of this negatively, it'll only get harder. Let's just take this one step at a time, starting with glorious sleep. I half ran to my bed room, and nearly cannon balled into the bed. Since it wasn't really used until now, it was incredibly soft and comfortable. I took off the Hyuuga clan's robe I was still wearing and quickly drifted to sleep for the rest of the day. For now, I'll leave tomorrow's problems to tomorrow's day.

I went to sleep pretty early yesterday, so I wasn't surprised when I found myself waking up at about six in the morning. I was grateful though, because that only meant that I have more time to sort out what I really have to do right now. So I hurried to take a shower and returned to my room.

" _First thing's first.."_ I thought as I began putting the Hyuuga robe back on. _"I really need some clothes."_ Nothing bothered me more than putting on the same clothes everyday. Back in my other life, I thought it was weird that people put on the same clothes everyday in anime. Until I realized that they just by multiples of the same outfit, and that's exactly what they do in this world. Hiashi said that I'd begin training in three days, so I have today and tomorrow to get myself together. The Shimura clan has two kitchens, the North wall kitchen and the South wall kitchen. Danzo eats in the north wall, so I'll be going to the south if I get hungry. I don't enter the academy until I'm about six or seven years old. I guess it's up to me, the shinobi world doesn't really have a set school grade system. If you're able to speak, walk, run, jump, and probably perform the basic ram seal, then you're old enough to enter the academy. You'd probably need a certain degree of comprehension also which is why most parents wait until their children are at least six before they enter. So this means I don't have to go near the academy for anything.

I left my room once I was ready and headed down stairs. I tend to think about the small things of life very deeply for some reason. I never got over that bad habit, so as I was walking down the stairs, I was literally debating on whether I should get some food or not. Like, I'm not hungry yet, but I'll be hungry later and if I get hungry, I'm not walking all the way back here just for some food, and I don't have money to pay for anything.. well I guess I do from what's left of my mom and dad, but I'm saving that. So I had to make a choice.. eat now so I don't need to eat later, or hurry and get my day started and eat later while spending some of my only money until I become a shinobi. It was literally a struggle for me… until I tripped and fell down the last flight of stairs to the first floor.

" _It is at this moment.. that I have decided to hurry up and get out of this place."_

Quickly I got back to my feet and ran outside the walls of the compound. Now that I get a good look at it, I know I said the walls are basically the compound.. but also the walls are also just rooms stacked on rooms that surround a garden. Hm, note to self. I'm not very good at explaining things. After about a five minute walk, I reached the main road of Konoha. To the right was the Hokage Mansion, to the left was the rest of the village. I took a left and began walking down the street, I was a bit surprised that it was already full of people. I guess everyone has the, "Early bird gets the worm" mentality here. I was never really a morning person actually, the only reason I'm awake right now is because I went to sleep so early yesterday. Once I saw the first clothing store that I came across, I quickly walked in. I didn't want to be in this robe any longer than I had to be. Once I walked in, I looked around for the smaller kid's section. It was all the way at the back. In my previous life I would have complained the 20 or more steps needed to get there was too troublesome.. but I wasn't trying to pick up any traits of the Nara. Except for their intellect… I wouldn't mind that.

"Let's see. No.. no.. nope. Is there a simple shirt and shorts anywhere?" I saw all kinds of colors on the clothing in here. All I'm looking for are simple clothing for now at least. Wait until I graduate the academy to actually think about what type of clothing I really want.

Do you guys know that the Shimura Clan doesn't have a clan crest? Just a bunch of Kanji in a red square! I can't take pride in that, I'm sorry. I'm going to give in to my child-like mind right now and say I want some kind of significant symbol or crest for the Shimura clan. One thing that I'm going to do is make sure the Shimura clan in known again… and not for Danzo's screwed up motives. So I've got till I graduate to think of something, otherwise I just need a normal shirt. The problem is… I can't find one.

Then, I saw it. I _saw it_. I spent the next five minutes getting to it because it was too high up for my kid body, but I got it! A purple shirt with a white star on it. It was perfect at the time. After that, I just grabbed some beige cargo pants and some black sandals. Then I remembered I needed multiples of these clothes so I got more. Afterwards I got other neccessity clothing like socks and undergarments. With haste I made my way to the man that owned the shop and probably gave him more money than he needed and ran out with my new clothes in the bag. My next stop, was the Hyuuga compound. For a winter day, it was considerably warm today. Maybe in the lower seventies, upper sixties. That's why I chose normal clothing because I didn't even think about the weather since it was so… fair.

When I arrived at the gate of the compound, I saw a familiar face walking by. And put a little pep in my step to get to him before he walked away.

"Hey! Hi-" Then I realized something. Neji was with him. I looked back up at the man and saw the Caged-Bird Seal on his forehead. This was Hizash, alive and well I might add.

Neji noticed me also and stopped walking, causing his father to stop also. "Zinan?"

Hey, he remembers my name. Score one for me. "Hi, Neji. It's nice to see you again." I looked up at Hizashi and then back to Neji then bowed. I haven't forgotten my manors, and if I am to survive at the Hyuuga clan during training.

Hizashi and Neji returned the bow and Hizashi spoke first. "My brother spoken of you, and so has Neji. My name is Hizashi I am Neji's father and Lord Hiashi's twin brother."

"It's nice to meet you, Hizashi."

"What are you doing here, Zinan?" Neji asked.

"Well," I turned around and pointed to the Hyuuga crest on the back. "I'm still wearing the robe I was given yesterday.. so I've come to return it. And to change into the new clothes I've just bought." I held out the bag.

Hizashi nodded and simply told me to follow him, so I did with Neji walking next to me. I began to make conversation with him, asking is he was going to become a ninja when he's older. Of course he told me yes, but...

"I do not think my career as a shinobi will be all that important." He said.

I have to admit, that caught me off guard. "Why not?"

"Well, even though my father and Uncle Hiashi are twins, my father is the younger twin. Thus my Uncle became head of the clan while my father is forced to be part of the Branch family."

I see where this is going. "Branch family?"

"In the Hyuuga clan, there is the main family, which Lady Hinata is a part of, and the branch family which I am a part of. It's the branch family's duty to protect the main family, it will be my job to protect Lady Hinata when we are older since we are cousins."

"So you think that because your future purpose will be to protect someone, you won't be a good ninja?"

Neji inhaled and let out a deep sigh. I guess that was a "yes" because he didn't say anything else afterward.

"You know. It's said that when a person is protecting someone close to them, they're able to become strong. So since you're going to be protecting Hinata, you will be a really cool ninja. I'll bet on that."

Neji looked to me, eyes widened a bit, but he regained his composure and returned to looking straight ahead. I could tell he was actually giving at least some thought about it. We finally got to a bathroom after about five minutes of walking and Hizashi told me that Neji will be waiting until I'm finished. He needed to attend some business apparently. So I walked into to the bathroom and shed the Hyuga robe and changed into my new clothes. They were comfortable, and it felt really good to get out of those clothes. Oh my gods you have no idea how free I felt at that moment.

"Are you done?" Neji asked as I stepped out of the bathroom. He then took my robe and bowed. "I'll go wash this. Thank you for returning it."

I returned the bow. "Don't mention it. I'll be on my way now, say hi to Hinata for me."

He nodded and pointed me in the right direction out of that place. I got to the entrance five minutes later… man it's like a maze in there. Did they design the place like that on purpose? Is it like.. training for the Byakugan when someone first awakens it? I mean, the Byakugan basically has x-ray vision so making their own home a practice grounds would seem logical.

I went all the way back to the Shimura Castle to drop off everything I had gotten from the store then hurried back out because Bag o' War was still there. I call Danzo Bag o' War because he's a warhawk… and he's old like a Bag o' Bones… get it? No? Okay.

Once more roaming the streets, I began to wonder where I should go now. _"Maybe I should go see Hinata.. then again I've already been to the compound. I could always go find Naruto.."_

Being lost in thought is not a good state to be in while walking down a street. Even if it wasn't as busy as it was earlier, I still managed to run smack into someone. With an added bonus of falling on my butt.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said, hurriedly standing back up and bowing in forgiveness.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright."

I stood erect once I was given forgiveness, only to have my jaw drop to the ground. _"This is.."_

"The name's Shisui. Shisui Uchiha."

* * *

I've mentioned Shisui before, so if you haven't noticed, yes Shisui is my favorite Uchiha. Whether he will past the Uchiha Massacre, I honestly have no idea. I'm not sure if I'm just going to allow it to happen, or do something about it.. But I will admit one thing, Shisui does have a huge chance of surviving because, well he's Shisui. And Shisui is YESSS. Anyway, as I said I will try to have the next chapter out soon.

Please Review though, I know at least some of my writing makes some of you cringe. As long as it's constructive criticism, I don't mind. And also, tell me what you think. We have a lot of favorites and followers, so thank you everyone very much.


End file.
